wherever you go i'll follow
by createandconstruct
Summary: Sure, Zidane never expected to get stuck in a sewer pipe, but it wasn't like he was surprised. It's just that never in his entire life did he expect Dagger to climb in after him.


For **DragonSlayerOfAwesomeness**

* * *

Another night and the eternal darkness and wretched smell of the Treno slums are ever constant.

The stench's presence is thick enough that it's almost a tangible layer between the cobblestone path that Zidane's boots drag against and the blackened sky above his head that never seems to shine with even a single star in all the times he's visited. And he's been visiting for years. The neverending light that leaks from the part of Treno that sits upon the waterfront with all its fat pocket nobles keeps the stars away... and out of sight of all the people that smell the slums and call it home. Though, as a thief himself, he knows all too well which side of the city holds the cause of both the smell and darkened sky.

It'd never bothered him before.

The slums, the pishposh of the Treno lords and ladies, the difference between the two and where a member of Tantalus fits between them. Though it probably says enough that as he strolls, hands behind his head, boot kicking a small pebble, making his way further from the upscale auction house, he's already feeling a little more at ease at the sight of the decrepit rooftops as they come into view.

His comfort in the familiar shouldn't bother him. It hasn't. It doesn't. It never did back when his daily life was full of stage acting and wallet snatching. It shouldn't now when he's back on the road with his friends, continuing the adventure that's bigger than everything he's ever done as a Tantalus thief. Which is why the tightness in his chest and flipping in his stomach even as he pulls his arms further up into a stretch shouldn't exist. He's just making an observation. Partially about Treno, partially about himself, partially about some other things… or people… or person.

"Why even worry about this stuff…?" He asks, sending the question up to the dead sky and momentarily halting his runaway thoughts. Because usually he's not like this.

There's no ultimatum in his face currently. No fancy, expensive, jewel ordained gown fluttering above him as it waits for him to say something, _anything -_ except what is he supposed to say when faced with _that._ The _distance_. Finding himself farther and farther away as his friends surround him from every side and take note of the prestige and beauty that only makes it so much harder for him to say goodbye when really, he should've been preparing for it all along.

It was that very realization that had sent him spiraling to this very city last time to drink, flirt, play cards and forget that Dagger didn't need him.

Which was all just a pathetic self-pity party that had blown out of control. Not to mention that the hand he'd drawn by feeling sorry for himself and blowing off steam had nearly lost him his queen of hearts. He was lucky he had made it back to Alexandria in time.

His thumbs plant themselves at his belt and he lets himself sigh as he continues walking the spiraling streets that lead him over the water below. For the moment, the title of princess is still sitting in sliced pieces of hair in the lake of Alexandria. It won't grow back until Dagger finally believes she's worthy of being a Queen. Until _Dagger _believes she's grown, despite everyone knowing she already has.

And maybe he's being selfish but everything's so much easier now that she's at his side again. Especially now that the weight of her title has been cut away for now.

It would be so easy to just live in the moment, enjoy himself and her company as they fight to save the world but since he met her, he can't help it if he finds himself thinking more and more about the future.

About Treno, Alexandria, Princesses and thieves.

About when they stop Kuja - which they will - and their adventure ends.

About her voice - no longer muted in grief - and what'll happen if—

His feet stop short. He's come to the unofficial entrance of the slums, a corner that rounds between the humble buildings of old wood and worn-down stone. A few more minutes and he'll be closing in on the pub - his unofficial destination.

But suddenly the where, when, and why he was going anywhere but right here practically somersaults from his mind as his eyes catch a familiar figure, crouched, sitting on her heels and waiting right in front of him.

His tail zips upright so fast it slaps the back of his head and he's back in the present.

There's a flash of an idea to creep up and surprise her that comes to mind, but it's gone the moment he prematurely calls out - too excited for his own good.

"Hey! Dagger! Lookin' for something?"

Her shoulders jump and she's on her feet as fast as he can close the gap between them. Short hair swishes after her as she twists around to find him, almost like an elegant ballroom spin.

He takes small delight in the way her mouth shapes with a small silent "oh!" at him and then easily slips into a smile when their eyes meet.

And maybe his heart flips a little at the sight. Though he plays it off with his usually grin.

"Zidane! Weren't you going to the Stellazio house with Steiner and Vivi?" She asks, sounding like maybe she's happy that her thinking was wrong... or maybe that's just his own hopeful thinking. "What're you doing here?"

He slaps his hands for dramatics and hopefully her amusement.

"Stellazio house is already said and done," he replies, giving her another trademark grin. "So I figured I'd wander around a bit while Vivi and Steiner left to do their own thing. What about you, what're you doing out here and on the ground?" He points to the jagged cobblestone pieces below.

"Oh, I've been doing the same, I thought I could use the opportunity to walk around the city and clear my head before everyone returned. I'd just stopped to fix my…" She gestures to her boot, which is not fully on her foot and follows the motion to properly pull it on.

He nods and gives a slight chuckle. "Taking the scenic tour, huh? Guess you still haven't gotten enough of the sights and _smells _of Treno yet?"

Garnet's nose scrunches too cutely for his own good.

"I… didn't think much about it until you just mentioned it." She sniffs twice more, her nose doing the same scrunch, and he loses losing himself twice more. "Is that... fish?"

He finds himself clearing his throat before he can answer. "Fish, smoke, probably a mix of the usual good stuff - though it's usually the drunk nobles who come down here to… let it _goooo.._." He slows his tongue watching as she turns away to look about the worn-down walkway, face remaining as always, curious. He shakes his head, shrugging, "Guess it doesn't bother you, huh?"

"I simply didn't notice it before now." She turns to him but gives a glance almost looking through the building walls that surround him and block the view of the city's… more seemly side. "It's really no different from the waterfront - though perhaps there's a lot less bad perfume."

A laugh startles from him, and she looks to him with a shine in her eyes before falling into giggles that bring the usual swooping in his stomach.

"Man," he chuckles, "You say that on the other side of the city and fifty nobles and their wives are gonna choke on their cake."

She fights to stifle her own laughter behind her hand, "D-don't say that!"

The flaring stench of rotten fish, chimney and pipe smoke, swirl past him in the darkened alley, lit only by the candlelight of a few nearby windows, and echoing with the croaking ballad of a far off drunk. Yet it's suddenly the most romantic spot he's ever stood in. All he wants he wants to do is take the hand pressed against her lips and hold it in his own while she fills the air with a songbird's laughter.

He doesn't though. He lets his fingers flex at his side, watching contently as the smoothed sliced edges of her hair sweep along her jaw as she finally stops, shaking her head and wiping a tear away. It's been too long since she's last laughed like this, he's not about to ruin it.

"S-so…" He starts again, once she's settled. "You, get enough wandering in by yourself? Or do you wanna wander around some more... together?" He swallows the little lump in his throat.

She shakes her head. "I think I've had enough for now. We should probably start heading back. It's always hard to tell how much time has passed here... we don't want to keep everyone waiting…"

He takes no blow at her dismissal of his invitation. "Yeah, you're right. Let's head to the city gates, then." He smirks, sliding over to her side. There's just a tiny taste of disappointment in his mouth. They could've had a bit more time together had he run into her sooner.

Though as he goes to take the first step of their short, but sweet, walk to the city gates, he's stopped. His head whipping to her. Their fingers brush, even through his gloves, he feels it all the way to the tip of his toes and tail, growing hot. She'd grabbed his hand.

"Oh! I— um—" Her face flushes with surprise.

"Uh…" His must look like a lost cause. "Wha… What's up?"

She seems to struggle for an answer.

"Stop! Thief!"

Immediately a flash of adrenaline shoots through his spine and he's spinning around, pulling Dagger with him with a squeak. She stumbles into his chest and he finds himself helping her upright, though based on her expression the deep cutting bellow seems to have startled her as well - though probably for an entirely different reason than his. They both turn back to the end of the alley in time to see a small cloaked body sprint into view and then stop as they block the path.

"Heya kid." The small hooded figure takes a battle stance at his greeting. "I'm guessing last job didn't go so well, huh?" Another shout bounces through the alleyway, quickly getting closer. The kid must hear it too, his head jolting up so Zidane can see the panic in his eyes beneath the long uncut hair.

Dagger peeks around him and distantly Zidane realizes that this isn't necessarily her first song and dance, remembering how they first met their purple haired companion.

"Are you alright?" She asks, sincere and finally slipping her hand from his, clasping at her necklace as she leans down.

Though this performance is one Zidane has practiced, performed, and observed too many times to count.

Maybe that's why he feels the need to intervene as the sound of heavy footsteps grows closer.

"Listen kid if you need some help I can-" He offers his hand to which the kid's eyes expand like saucers and it's completely his own fault for somehow forgetting what it had been like when he was on his own.

It's why he isn't too mad when the kid darts forward like a sewer rat and kicks him in the shin.

"_Shit!_" He crumples to the ground hands grasping his throbbing leg. In the meantime, the perpetrator all too quickly zips away.

"Zidane!" Dagger falls beside him. He shakes his head, "Don't worry, I'm fine." He gives her a nudge and she turns to him from where she's looking behind them, no doubt watching the kid disappear from view. He chuckles, "It's not over, watch."

It's an ingrained routine. One that he has down to seconds, "3, 2, 1…"

"_Waaaaaiiiiittttt~!_"

And sure enough around the corner comes the huffing, puffing, doily of a man covered head to toe in powder that's melting off his face with every step he takes as he runs toward them, and then comes faltering to a stop as they still block the way. He bends over, hands on his knees, swallowing as much air as he can and in the meantime, Dagger helps Zidane to his feet.

They both immediately jump back as a hand comes flying up and almost socks them both in the nose. Though mostly Zidane's.

"Y-you!" Zidane cocks his head at the perspiring man, who's still hanging over his knees and shooting him a murderous look over his accusatory finger.

Zidane points to himself. "Who, me?"

"Yes, you! You're… you're from this—" He gasps like a fish for a moment looking him up and down and then "—_squalor,_ aren't you?!"

An answer doesn't come to him quick enough.

"I demand you tell me where that d-despicable criminal ran off to! He stole my precious ring! Right off my finger! Look!"

The man waves his hand in Zidane's face, and the seven rings sparkling on it smell like sweat and metal and it slaps him in the nose.

"Ahhh, yes, sir, I see. That's quite a shame."

"Why listen here you- you- peasant! That ring was a gift from the nobleman Tedul from Lindblum! I swear if you're in cahoots with that boy I swear I'll... I'll—!"

"He went down the alley."

The man whips his head, flakes of powder and sweat flying everywhere, one specifically into Zidane's eye. "Down the alley?"

Already pawing at his irritated eye Zidane finds himself suddenly pulled off balance as a small arm links around his own. He covers with goosebumps and his tail vibrates as if struck by Vivi's thunder.

"Yes, my _husband _here tried to stop him, but was hit before he took off," Dagger sings, voice sweet, lie undetectable, and the royal tone in her voice immediately melting the accusatory scowl from the man's face. "I was pickpocketed just the other day. My wedding ring actually. It's terrible, I know how you must feel."

"O-oh I see!" The man quickly loosens his collar and fixes his hair. "That's terrible! Your wedding ring you say! What a shame. To you— I mean! Both of you!" He corrects himself shooting a look to Zidane that holds fear at his early actions. "Husband, you say? I- I'm sorry I guess I didn't expect..."

"Perhaps you should go." Dagger says, and for a moment Zidane almost feels sorry for the guy. "You may be able to catch up to him if you do."

"Ah yes! Quite right!" He bows, quickly and then takes off down the alley with a high noted, "You shall avail me no longer _thiiiiiief!_"

Which leaves the two of them standing arm in arm and Zidane with no idea of what to say.

"So. Your wedding ring."

"A half-truth," she clarifies watching until the man is gone from sight before she removes herself from him. Though she doesn't explain which part was the truth. "I can't believe that man immediately accused you. Just because you were standing there."

Zidane shakes his head, following her as she slowly walks down the path. "I can. But you know-" He chooses his words carefully "-it was good thinking. The husband bit. You got him off our back pretty quick."

"I suppose you've been rubbing off on me."

"_Ha__-_ yeah maybe. Just can't believe he bought it." He feels a little bad for faking the laugh as soon as it breaks from him. But he can't help but feel sour, his mood before he'd bumped into Dagger returning. He's not even sure why.

"It's too bad about that kid though. Wish he hadn't been so spooked…" He mulls, mostly to himself.

_At least he had a good running start._

He stops walking as she does. Maybe ten paces from where they were standing.

Garnet turns to him. An expression on her face he can't quite read. "Wait… didn't you see?"

His head tilts. "See what?"

She points to what looks to be a round sewer opening sitting in the wall. Likely part of some kind of drainage system that leads to the waterways that run below the slums. "That boy. He crawled in here."

Zidane finds himself split between looking at her and the pipe. "Wait so you…?"

Dagger getting to her knees, the orange fabric of her jumpsuit dipping into a murky puddle that sits between the cobblestone. "I didn't see him come out… he's probably still inside." She looks up at him. "Can you see anything?"

Still catching up to speed Zidane follows her and takes a knee peering down the pipe. He tries to squint, and even sticks his head forward to just barely peek inside but no luck. He can't see anything but a wall of black after an arm's length or so in. "Nah, can't see anything." He sure can smell something though and it's not pleasant.

"He looked so scared..." she says and pushes her head past him to look deeper into the pipe. "Maybe he needs help."

"Maybe... but he may not want it."

Or trust it.

He cups his mouth toward the pipe. "Hey, kid. You don't have to believe me but you're among a fellow thief here so... I get it. If you want us to leave you alone just say the word."

No response.

"Well, he didn't say no," Dagger comments and then cups her own mouth. Though she makes her words much softer. "You don't have to be afraid to come out, that man chasing you is gone…"

No response.

In the form of words at least.

Sounding from far back in the open pipe is the quiet sound of a child weeping.

"Oh man…" There's no way he's walking away now, even if the kid wants him to. Not in good conscience at least. Not when the little sniffling reminds him of a certain black mage.

It's weak and wobbly when a worded response finally comes, "_I-I'm sorry, I kicked you_."

"Hey, if that's what you're worried about don't be. No harm no foul. I barely even felt it." The ache in his ankle nonexistent now. At most they'll be a toe-sized bruise.

Dagger pipes in, "Why don't you come out now?"

More crying answers, "_I can't… I__...__"_ A small sniffle and what sounds to be distant but soft splashing follows.

Scared or stuck, are the two possibilities that come to Zidane's mind. The opening doesn't seem too small to fit through. Hell, he could probably crawl his way through it.

He just doesn't expect Dagger to make the first move to try to.

He flails forward, "Whoa, whoa! What're you doing?!" grabbing her arms before she can get her upper body inside.

"I'm going to get him out?" She chimes back, irritation showing on her face.

"Yeah but-" He can't help himself, his eyes dart to the open pipe where murky water pools. Likely an amalgam of rainwater and whatever washes away from the streets. There's been a few times in his career he's shimmied through a nasty spot like this for a last minute get away and it's _never_ pleasant.

Garnet huffs, "But what, Zidane?" It's a warning, based on the way her eyebrows slant, that whatever he says next could ruin things for good.

She's probably afraid he thinks she isn't capable, which is definitely not the case. You don't adventure with a girl for months and see her take down guys bigger than a house only to think she's not capable of rescuing a kid from a sewer pipe.

It's just that, something tells him, you're not supposed to let said girl climb through slum sludge when something like that is _your_ specialty.

"But it's gross - trust me, I've done this kinda thing before. Once you're in there you'll regret it." He pushes next to her and in the way of the entrance.

She rolls her eyes. "Oh please, it's not that bad."

He lets out a little laugh, "Yeah, until you're wading through it on your hands and knees." He pushes his head inside already hit with the powerful smell; he coughs a bit. "Hey kid! Sit tight, okay? I'm gonna come help."

There's an echoing of water moving from far back in the black of the pipe before an answer. "_O-okay._"

He turns back, looking underneath his arm to see Dagger sitting with her arms crossed and face scrunched, though her usual poker face of irritation is gone, replaced with something contemplative.

"Hey, come on. I'll be right back." He offers with a grin and a little swish of his tail and then starts to shimmy forward. "Besides at least you can… enjoy the view." He grunts feeling the friction at his sides.

If the smell of Treno is bad walking around outside than squishing himself through a drainage pipe is hell. Especially since… he may have overestimated how big the opening… actually was.

"_Zidane?_" Comes the muffled voice of Dagger from behind. "_Are you alright?" _

"Yeah. I'm good. Just hard to see is all." He ducks his head and tries to speed his drainage pipe journey up. His torso works its way in well enough, which also has his shirt and vest soaking wet. "Ugh." He can't help but groan.

But halfway in already there's no place to go but straight ahead. His arms feel tight against his chest as he squirms forward which isn't really working out, since it seems he's going nowhere. Though he could say that about this entire stop at Treno so far.

At least he has Steiner's impending lecture to look forward to when they return.

He puts a little more effort into the next push, his feet doing most of the work on the ground outside. It'll probably be alot easier once his hips are in and he can use his knees to crawl. He just needs the walls of the pipe to... stop... sticking... to... him…

"_Um, Zidane_ _are you...?_" Dagger questions, and it's not the question that does it but rather the small touch he feels at the low of his back, just at the base of his tail. It's like a burst of fire burns through his clothes and then against his skin. It's searing, compared to the cold puddle he's lying in, and he's completely unprepared for it.

He sputters.

He jumps and slips, arms slotting to his sides and face splashing into the puddle below. The little space his elbows had given him over the bottom of the pipe is gone.

Dagger makes a sound that sounds like his name mixed with just a noise of bafflement and thank the heavens above but her hand on him rips away.

It's the most taxing struggle on his neck to pull his head up without the help of his arms.

"Wha- what did you do that for?!" He chokes trying to shoot a glare over his shoulder but failing. Even if it weren't for the hair stuck to his face along with dripping water, it's pitch dark. The entrance of the pipe is completely sealed, making it impossible to see. He shakes his head to get some drenched hair back into place.

It's Dagger's turn to sputter before she can speak. "_I wasn't—!_"

"Excuse me, Mister?"

Zidane whips his head around. Though even with his eyes free of hair and water the darkness does him little good to tell what he's looking at.

"That you kid? I - uh - can't really see you." He tries to get some leverage with his hands against the walls and push himself backwards.

"I can't see you either… are you alright? You sounded like you were having trouble?"

His feet outside flounder for purchase on the ground.

"How about you? I thought-" He tries not to grunt with the effort it's seeming to take to move "-weren't you the one having trouble?"

"_Zidane? Is that the boy you're talking to?" _

"Yeah!" He shouts back, wondering how well Dagger can hear him.

"Are you stuck?" The kid asks, and beneath Zidane's chin the water ripples. The brush of the kid's head beside his own is the only clue he has that he's looking for the pipe entrance that his lower torso has blocked off.

"Nah, just slipped for a second," he chirps back. "I just gotta—" He leans right. "Kinda—" Then left. "Maybe if I—" Then back as hard as he can by the tip of his boots until. he. can—

Oh no.

"I think you're stuck."

Zidane has no response for the wise, straightforward statement of a child.

And he has nothing but prickling heat at the base of his neck when he hears the poorly hidden snort from Dagger outside.

* * *

"Well that's better at least," Zidane says with a sigh once the glow of one of his matches sparks to life in _Kye's_ hands - no longer just _kid_, as they're way past introductions. It makes the way he had crushed a hand against Zidane's side to reach into his pocket worth it. "I can finally see you now."

Kye, all dark hair and eyes, scoots closer. "Do you think you can get out...?"

"Yeah, yeah. Should be no problem." He glances to the side, looking for the slimmest space that his arms could crawl their way out from where he's pining them down beneath himself. No luck.

"_Zidane_…"

"No! It's fine! Just- keep doin' what you're doin'."

"_No one's walked by for the last few minutes. Stop being difficult. Just let me help you," _Dagger retorts, and he can almost sense her moving to grab him to which he gives all his strength to try and yank an arm out.

"I'm honest I've almost got it!" He calls back, his arm making no attempt to help him out and loosen. All he needs is Dagger to keep blocking him from view. Last thing he needs is someone he knows to go walking by only to spot a familiar tail sticking out of a pipe in the wall. He'd never hear the end of it.

It's bad enough _she's_ seeing him like this.

A little tap on his head raises his attention and Kye, still kneeling with match in hand offers him a kind but pitying look. "I think you should let your friend should pull ya out," he offers.

"Come on… not you too," he whines head flopping down, though not enough that he lets it splash into sewer water again.

"_I don't know why you're making such a big deal of this," _Dagger joins in. "_Honestly, I'm going to do it whether you agree or not…"_

"Waitwaitwait!" He yelps feeling her grip his tail. "_Jeez!_ If you're gonna do it, don't grab my tail!" He sighs in relief as he feels her release him hopefully looking for an alternative.

He peers up to Kye, who seems almost like he wants to break into a smile at the antics. "You know, now that you got that match you could go back and see if you can find that ring. Better than sitting here at least."

The boy looks over his shoulder, contemplating the idea.

Zidane finds his interest peaked, especially when he feels Dagger grab one of his legs and gives it an experimental tug. He could use the distraction from his burning humiliation.

"So I'm guessing there's something special about that ring?" He coughs, pretending he didn't just feel Dagger feel up his thigh - which she's not, she's _not_ \- trying to get a better grip. Kye turns back to him, head hung in shame. "Hey, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Call it thief's intrigue, I guess?"

The kid had been set in tears and refused to come out because he'd apparently dropped the thing in the draining water but losing a simple score didn't usually merit that kind of reaction.

From behind the glow of the simple flame the kid raises his eyes. "That man's the one that stole it… he's the thief..."

Zidane perks up, and then stutters down immediately, Dagger gripping his other thigh. He can feel himself turning red. "Th-that ring belonged to you then? Before he got his hands on it?" A nobleman named Tedul from Lindblum had sounded pretty fake, considering the rest of the Tantalus guys and he had made their early careers with most of the wealthy of Lindblum. He'd never of the guy before, let alone heard of the guy before. _Tedul_, must of been someone pawning off a steal.

Kye only nods. Still keeping a tight lip. It had been a wonder Zidane got him to even share his name.

Though the melodic voice of Dagger interrupts any further pressing of the issue.

"_Zidane?" _

"Yes, dear?" He drawls back.

"_If you're ready I'm going to try to pull you out now." _Her grasp tightens on both his upper legs and then she props them up onto, yep, definitely her hips. He could honestly scream. "_Maybe, Kye can push you at the same time too."_

"You hear that, Kye?" He squeaks.

"Yeah… I think I can try," Kye agrees, voice a little louder so Dagger can hear, and already taking the match into one hand, pressing his other to Zidane's shoulder.

"_Alrighty_," Dagger begins, and Zidane can practically _feel _the way she's smiling at the whole situation. "I'll start on the count of three. Are you ready?"

"I'll never be ready. Just do it."

A pause.

She must decide to take mercy on him because she skips the countdown and just calls out, "Three!"

It's like he's a piece of gysahl greens being yanked between two chocobos.

The pipe seems determined to tear him in half as Dagger pulls, the sound of her boots scraping against the cobblestone clear even inside, like she's going to rip his legs off. He clenches his teeth and tries to bear it, wiggling his arms in hopes that they'll pop free.

"_It's__—__ not__—__ working__—__!"_ Dagger strains, her gloved fingers digging into his pants enough that she may bruise his skin.

"W-wait! I can—!" Kye answers, and Zidane peeks an eye open to see the kid drop the match and use his other hand to push.

There's a sudden give and his arm pops out.

"Ha! Nice one!" He says, bubbling with glee as he feels his body loosen from the suction. "Dagger it-"

"_Hold on, Zidane!"_

"Wait! Dagger, wait!"

Already loose her final fully formed heave sends him shooting backwards and out the pipe. He yelps as he slips out free, light of the city spinning with the fresher air and black sky as he pops out before he goes careening into Dagger and they both spill out on the ground.

"Ow…" Is the most he can offer.

"Oh wow. It worked."

Kye's shocked face pops out of the pipe, before he jumps out, standing in front of their awkward pile.

"Sure did." He rolls off the softness beneath him and clumsily makes his way to his feet so Dagger can do the same. He gives the best smile he can manage when she's finally up and meeting his eye. "Uh… you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replies, dusting herself off. "Are you?" She looks him over and if he wasn't already thinking about what he looks like standing beside her he sure is now. He knows well enough that he must reek. Not to mention how his clothes are dripping wet in the front from his collar to his hips. His hair is slipping from its tie and the front pieces are stuck in every place they can think of. He's tumbled over the city border back on his home side and she's still standing at the top.

Even if Dagger slipped on the sweetest smile she could manage no one would think he'd have a chance with someone like her. Let alone entertain being her husband.

"Just a little sore," He smirks.

"How about you, Kye?" She inspects him next.

"I'm okay," the kid is barely paying attention to the two of them, looking back toward the evil pipe.

Dagger steps towards him, "Were you not able to find the ring?"

Kye shakes his head.

"I heard you tell Zidane it was yours originally?"

Zidane takes to ringing out the front of his shirt, a good distance from her, and watches as Kye nods.

"It was my ma's… she sold it awhile back… so we could…" He doesn't finish. Though he doesn't have to. Zidane gets the picture.

Dagger glances from Kye, a heartbreaking look on her face and then to him where he's still trying to make himself decent. "Zidane, do you have another match?"

Kye beats him to an answer, pulling out the match box that he'd grabbed from Zidane's pocket. "I have them. Here you go." He offers a match and the box.

"Wait Dagger, what're you...?"

She strikes the match, its light dancing across her features. She gives him the strangest look before turning her back on him.

"Wait here."

And then she's crawling inside.

He darts forward, past Kye, and fails to grab her as she practically disappears inside "Whoa! Did you literally forget that I _just _got sandwiched in there?!"

"_I'm smaller than you, Zidane. It'll be fine_," the pipe echoes in response.

"But that's not just-" He's not even sure what he wants to argue. That he knows she can do what he can, sometimes better. That she's more Dagger than she is a princess. That he's more Zidane than he is a thief. But all that stuff still exists. And sometimes it matters. Just like the Treno divide. No matter how long he'd ignored it. It's there and people see it.

That's why he's the one who's supposed to be working his way up, so he can pass for someone who deserves to stand by her side. While he's got the time - before her hair grows back, the adventure ends, and she takes the crown.

Not the other way around!

A little giggle breaks him from his panic, and he throws a look to the boy at his side, mouth hiding in his hands.

"Your girlfriend's funny."

Zidane blinks.

"My—"

A delightful shout interrupts as Dagger announces, "_I found it!" _

Kye's eyes sparkle and he sticks his head around Zidane's leg and into the pipe. "Really?!"

"_Yes!_ _I'm coming out now!" _

And within another minute Dagger is sliding her feet out of the pipe opening, and then the rest of her. Zidane offers her a hand to help her up.

The white of her sleeves and blouse are stained a dirty brown, short hair tangling at the ends and bangs sticking as she swipes them with her damp glove. She's just as much as a mess as he is.

And she's all the more beautiful for it.

She leans over with ring between her fingers which Kye beams at before clasping his hands around it.

"You really did find it!" She smiles in delight as Kye hugs the little object to his chest. "Thank you! I can't wait to show my ma!"

Zidane chuckles, hands finding his slightly sore hips.

"Do you want us to walk you home?" Dagger asks, stepping back so she's closer to his side, but Kye shakes his head.

"No, that's okay. I can get home myself." He skips around them, a new ball of energy now that he's got his treasure safely in his hands. "Thank you again!"

"See you around, kid!" Zidane calls with a wave as Kye takes off, waving back as he runs into the slums, until he disappears.

Then it's just him, Dagger, their stench, the slums, and the empty night sky.

"Guess we should head back now, huh?"

Dagger hums and he glances to the side to see her pull off her gloves. The fabric covered in something akin to slime.

"Okay. I'm sorry. You were right, I should've left the pipe rescue to you," he admits, rubbing his side.

She doesn't respond, instead looking off into the alleyway's end.

"You know, Zidane. For all you tease him, you can honestly be just as stubborn as Steiner sometimes."

That almost has him hysterical. "Me?! Like Steiner?!"

She laughs adding, "Eiko would know what I mean…"

"Well I sure don't."

She rolls her eyes.

"You're right though. We should head back to the others."

"Yeah, so good old Rusty will ring my neck when he sees you covered in muck. Who knows what he's gonna think."

Dagger breathes out a little laugh, looking up at him with the softest smile.

"Since when have you cared what other people think?"

And then said smile turns into a knowing one. One that maybe means she's seen through him a little too well.

One that'd never put any distance between them for something so stupid like smells and stars. Not even if she were wearing a crown.

"Never."

* * *

**A/N: ****Sometimes writer block is so bad it takes you 5 months to finish a oneshot. It happens! Here's to a year of more writing and less block!**

**But I hope you enjoyed this fic! Let me know your thoughts! I always enjoy reading them!**


End file.
